


Da Skeklers

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [32]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Data and Picard love kids, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, It Takes a Village to Raise a Child, M/M, TNG Bridge Crew Are Ornithologists, Worf’s parenting style, established Data/Picard, lighthouse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Lighthouse AU: Alexander is afraid when a group of people in costumes arrive at the lighthouse. Dialogue-only.





	Da Skeklers

**Author's Note:**

> _Skekling is an old Shetland folk tradition. A Skekler is the name for a type of disguised person dressed in a distinctive straw costume; it is a variant of the term ‘guiser’. Skeklers would go round the houses at Halloween, New Year, and turn up at weddings in small groups performing fiddle music in return for food and drink._ \- Gemma Ovens (http://www.documentscotland.com/skeklers-skekling-shetland-scottish-photography/).

Alexander and Worf in the Hallway

“Father! Father! There are ghosts outside.”

“They are not ghosts, Alexander. They are guisers.”

“What planet are they from?”

“They are humans. In costumes made of straw.”

 

Alexander and Data in the Living Room

“I can’t see that one’s eyes.”

“They cover their faces because they wish to be anonymous.”

“Why?”

“It’s a tradition.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Skeklers, would you play us a tune please?”

_Aye_

“Alexander, shall we dance?”

“Ok.”

 

Alexander and Jean-Luc in the Living Room

“I couldn’t see their faces and I thought they were made of straw all the way through, but Father said they were humans dressed up in costumes.”

“I see.”

“And then we let them in and I hid behind Father, but Data asked them to play a tune. One of them played a fiddle and the other Skeklers danced and Data held my hands and we danced too. Father gave them hot bloodwine and one of the Skeklers took off their hat to drink and I saw they had a human face, but I think that might have been a costume too... I’m—I’m not sure. Jean-Luc, are Skeklers real?”

“They’re mythical characters, Alexander. Like Faeries and Trows. Many humanoid cultures like to tell stories about made-up people—The Klingon legend of Kahless, for example.”

“But if they’re not real, why were they here?”

“It’s a Scottish Halloween tradition: people dress up and go round their neighbourhood doing performances in exchange for food and drink. It’s called ‘guising’.”

“I _saw_ them!”

“Alright. Let’s assume Skeklers are real. Did the Skeklers you met tonight do anything to harm you?”

“They were scary.”

“But did they _harm_ you?”

“No, but...”

“And did you like their music?”

“Yes.”

“Well there you go then: Skeklers might look scary, but we don’t have any evidence they do harm. On the contrary, you had a nice dance together. Now please, go back to bed and don’t get up again.”

“Carry me upstairs?”

“Alright, but you must promise to stay in bed.”

 

Alexander and Jean-Luc in Alexander’s Bedroom

“Jean-Luc?”

“Just get into bed. Please.”

“Kahless is real you know. Father saw him in a vision once.”

“Good _night_ Alexander.”

 

Jean-Luc and Data in Bed

“Alexander appeared quite unsettled by the visit from the guisers.”

“Mmm yes. He was out of bed three times while you and Worf were out checking the injured guillemot.”

“But they are only straw costumes. Why would he be afraid of them?”

“Because, Data, in his imagination they are something else.”

“Hm. Intriguing. Goodnight Jean-Luc. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight love.”

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Challenge Day 31: “Ghost story”.


End file.
